Across the Multiverse
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Drabble series. Ten songs. Ten different universes. one true love
1. As the World Falls Down

A/N: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or anything else mentioned

* * *

 _ **Song: As The World Falls Down by David Bowie**_

 _ **AU: Labyrinth**_

Star was still trying register what exactly had just happened to her. Her own parents had just arranged a marriage for her without even so much giving the girl a heads up or even asking if she would be ok with being matched with someone. But now here she was in the court of the Goblin King, waiting for an audience with the lord of these foul creatures. Her parents had sent her alone, saying that she needed to meet her future husband on a personal level.

When she arrived in the Goblin Kingdome, she was found herself standing before a huge labyrinth that surrounded the castle. Luckily, the princess of Mewni was met by two of the Goblin King's servants, Alfonso and Ferguson, who guided the young girl to the castle. As they trekked through the labyrinth, Star wondered how many people had wandered this massive maze until they either become lost or fell into some hideous trap that led to their untimely demise.

As the princess awaited the arrival of her forced spouse, the king's disgusting henchmen cluttered around her in a circle, yipping and laughing at the beautiful girl before them that would be their queen. Star stood defiantly among the crowded mass of monsters, she refused to give them the pleasure of letting them see her be afraid of them—which she wasn't.

"It won't be long now" a goblin named Ludo said "Our master will be here soon"

Star made a gagging sound in disgust as a response to that. She could only imagine what the lord of the goblins would look like. The princess of Mewni imagined the king as a huge, overweight, wart-covered brute with sickly green skin and wicked yellow eyes, topped off with the stench of sweat and vomit surrounding his person. In truth, no one outside of the goblin dimension really knew what the king looked like, for he was a very solitary person. Star's parents made the arrangement for their union with a royal envoys sent by the king, who said the king was open to an alliance between their two kingdoms.

Suddenly, an owl flew through one of the court's windows. The goblin's suddenly panicked in response to the bird's entrance while others cheered at the bird flew above them. The owl then began to fly around the princess, as it was curiously observing her. The creature of the night then landed on the ground before Star, leaving the girl feeling confused as to what this bird was up to and why the goblins where acting so strange around it. She could only surmise that perhaps the owl was the king's pet.

Just then, the owl began to morph into a more human-like form. Within seconds, the bird and transformed into a handsome young man, leaving Star stunned at the sight of him. The boy was no older then she was and was dressed in a black suit with a cape that draped around him like shroud. His fingernails where painted black and sharpened like class. His ears were pointed like that of the creatures he lorded over and Star could see fangs in his smile. Star felt a strange combination of fear of admiration toward the boy, who looked back at her with a warm, welcoming expression in his eyes.

The goblins cheered loudly at their boy's presence until he slowly raised his hand to silence them. It was from that single gesture that made Star realize that the boy before her was in fact Marco Diaz: King of the Goblins.

"Welcome, Star Butterfly" the young king greeted polity with a bow "I'm glad you could visit my home"

Star was still taken aback by the boy to speak up for a moment until she could finally get the right words out of her mouth.

"It's nice, uh, to meet you to, your highness" she replied hesitantly

"There's no need to call me that, princess" the boy said "After all, we are to be wed"

Star wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying at the moment. She was still stunned by the boy's appearance—it was so vastly different from what she originally thought he would like. He was so much more…handsome then she had assumed he would be. Marco seemed to taken notice to her train of thought before speaking up.

"I know I'm not what you were expecting" the goblin king informed her with a smirk ""But I hope you're not disappointed"

"Not at all" she admitted bluntly, making the king chuckle lightly

"I'm glad to hear that" Marco mentioned before snapping his fingers "ah yes! That reminds me—I have a gift for you"

The young king held out his hand before the princess of Mewni and made a glass orb materialize in his palm. He then began to twirl and roll the ball all along his hands and arms before tossing it into the air where the orb began to hover before floating to Star. The young girl tentatively reached out and took the glass orb in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"It's a crystal that allows you to see your deepest desires" Marco explained "Go ahead. Give it a try"

Star looked deeply in the orb and expected to see her home, but instead saw an image of the goblin king before her. What was wrong with her? She had only just met the young king just now and now she wanted him?

"Princess" Marco spoke up again in a more gentle tone "I know this is not exactly what you wanted, but I want you to feel happy here. The marriage can be held whenever you feel it is right. It could be today, a month from now—even thirty years from now if you wish it so"

Marco then kneeled before her on one knee, surprising his betrothed.

"I want to prove myself to you, princess. And no matter how long it takes, I shall do so" he continued "For like you, I have looked into the orb and all I saw…was you"


	2. Lola Montez

_**Song: Lola Montez by Volbeat**_

 _ **AU: Western**_

Madame Heinous's house was a well known brothel in the town of Mewni. It was the favorite haunt of some of the most famous guns in the old west. From John Marsden to Jonah Hex, they all had hung they're hats in one of the rooms at one point or another. The girls where all young and beautiful, as if they all had walked right out of the imagination of the men they slept with. Madame Heinous and where girls where well protect from anyone getting to rough with them, since the mistress of the whore house paid a generous amount to mayor Toffee's reelection campaign.

For Marco 'El Lobo' Diaz and his gang, it was they're number one stop whenever they rode into town. When they weren't cattle rustling, bank robbing or shooting up settlements, the gang of cutthroats could be found here spending their ill-gotten money from their bloody escapades on whiskey and women. Whenever El Lobo and his boys entered the whore house, everyone knew to give the young gunslingers their space—least they end up like sheriff Frog and his children, who they burned alive in their very house.

As Marco and his gang stepped into the saloon, they found that they weren't band of sinners spending the night there. There was the Cunningham gang who hailed from the town of Norrisville just north of Mewni. Their leader, Randy, was being straddled by a purple haired girl who was giving him the bedroom eyes. The infamous cattle rustlers known as the Pines twins and their gang from Gravity Falls had also taken up residence. The gang's leaders, Mason and his sister Mabel, each had a whore in their laps—a redhead in Mason's and a blonde in Mabel's—and drinking themselves senseless with glass after glass of whiskey. And finally, there was Penn 'the Dandy' Zero, a sharp-shooting outlaw out of Middleburg. The bandit was currently playfully chasing a young Japanese girl up stairs and into a vacant before closing door behind them—more then likely wanting to show the girl his 'hat trick' to her in private.

The respective outlaws each gave Marco and his boys a small nod as they walked in, silently telling them that they didn't want any trouble tonight. Marco nodded back to them before making his way to the bar while his gang went off in search of some female companionship. Tom found his favorite girl Janna before carrying her off into an empty room. Oskar curbed his loneliness in the arms of Jackie, who had a big jug of Irish whiskey with his name on it waiting for him. Alfonso and Ferguson each shared a whore by the name of Brittany, who honestly despised them both, but so long as they paid well, she'd be up for whatever, or however, they wanted her.

Marco didn't go out in search of company, for he already had his eyes set on one girl in particular. The girl in question was off-limits to everyone who entered the brothel and if anyone so much as touched the girl, than they would have a bullet put between their eyes without a second thought. They met one night after Marco had returned from a train robbery and spent most of the money he had stolen on her company for the night. The two made love for hours, but afterwards Marco found himself just talking with for hours about everything and yet nothing at the same time. In due time, the two became incredibly close and soon found themselves talking about owning a farm out in the open plains and starting a family together.

"Well howdy stranger" a familiar voice greeted from behind him "haven't seen y'a in awhile"

Marco turned around to see the love of his life standing before him. There she was: Star Butterfly, the living definition of beauty in El Lobo's opinion. Star's long, blonde hair seemed to shine under the pale light of the brothel, making all of Marco's attention to be directed solely on her.

"It's good see y'a darl'in" Marco replied with a smile "shall we take this meet'in up stairs?"

"Indeed we shall" his lady answered with a small chuckle

With that, Marco and Star headed upstairs to a one of the occupied room, however, once when Marco flashed his pistol, the room quickly became vacant. Once El Lobo closed the door, Star began to undress, thinking that it was going to be business as usual. But then Marco did something unexpected, he put his hand over hers to get her to stop from removing her dress.

"There's no need to do that, Star" Marco informed her "In fact, you'll ever need to remove your clothes for money again"

"What are y'a blabber'in about, hun?" Star inquired in confusion

"I've gotten all settled" Marco continued, leaving Star even more confused "I've got enough money for a nice plot of land and enough left over to build a house and buy some cattle of our own"

"Are you say'in…." the prostitute asked, as she beamed with joy

"Yes" the outlaw answered

The feared bandit then took a knee before his beloved before pulling out a solid gold ring to hold up to her. Tears started to form in Star's eyes by what was about to happen.

"All I need is a wife" he said "And I'm hope'in that you'll do me the honors of being that wife"

"Yes!" Star cheered

That was all Marco needed to hear, in no time at all, he put the ring on his lover and rushed out of the brothel before getting on his horse with Star. The two lovers took off into the rising sun before anyone noticed they had left. It wasn't to be easy to go from what they once where to becoming farmers, but as long as the had one another, they could accomplish anything.


	3. Mirrors

_**Song: Mirrors by Natalia Kills**_

 _ **AU: Businesswoman Star**_

"Ms. Butterfly will see you now" the sectary, Jackie, said to Marco

Marco nodded in acknowledgment before heading toward the office. The young man had down this many times before, leaving many of the employee's of Star Industries left wonder what exactly his connection was to their boss. Janna suggested that he was a drug dealer for Star while Tom theorized that he was a hit man that took out anyone who vexed the boss. Both these and everyone else's ideas were in fact wrong, in fact Marco Diaz's connection to Star Butterfly was bit more…personal then one would suspect.

What they had between them wouldn't be called romance per say, but did involve quite a bit of physical contact between them. Star wasn't a type of person who believed in or cared for anything that had anything to do with love, she was to preoccupied with destroying any and all competition against her company and holding the whole in her hand, or as she would put it, holding the world by the balls and crushed those said balls when need be.

She had first met Marco after meeting him at a party she was throwing in honor of…whoever was kissing up to her this week—the new mayor if she remembered right. He was an accountant for one of her biggest business rivals, Toffee, who had recently let him go after the young man had looked a little to deep into the books and began to follow the money trail to some rather shady sources. He had come to the party as a way of hoping to get an audience with the business woman and land a job with her, but she declined his offer. However, since she was taken by how handsome Marco was, Star proposed a rather interesting job position for him, one that would be off the record.

As a woman of industry, she needed to be in control of everything—and that included sex. The trouble was no one she had met was able to stand her kind of passions and usually fled the moment they saw what she was into; however, she pegged Marco as a man who could handle and give into her desires and as an added bonus, she would pay twice as much Toffee was paying him while he was under his employment. Marco accepted the offer and in no time at all, he became the outlet for her lust. No, Marco wasn't a messenger boy or a hit man; he was Star Butterfly's pet.

The young woman was currently sitting at her desk, acting as if she had a guest in her office. Star didn't even so much as glance away from her work to look at him. For Marco, this was typical, he was only a thing to be used for her whenever she was stressed out or having one of her urges. At first Marco felt confused by this whole arrangement. He had gone from an accountant to some power-hungry woman's sex-slave. On the other hand, it was good money he was earning, and it wasn't just sex all the time, sometimes she would just call him over to her home or her office just so he would hear about her life in general and offer his two cents on the matter. He wasn't much of a psychiatrist, but with the money she was paying him, he would be anything she wanted him to be.

"Your late" she said in an annoyed tone as she looked over some notes for her next meeting "I don't pay you to be late"

"Sorry, traffic sucked" he apologies half-heartedly "But I'm here now"

"I have a staff meeting in an hour, so we'll have to make this quick" she informed, sitting up from her sea as she did

She then led her pet as she always like called him to nearby wall, she upon pulling out a small book from a self, made the wall move aside to reveal her hidden room where she would take out all of her lustful needs out on the young man. Marco silently removed began to remove his clothing before lying down on the bed. He was then tied down by his wrists and ankles with leather ropes by Star as she readied herself to unleash everything she had on her toy.

"So what's the safe word today?" he inquired as his mistress put the blindfold over his eyes "Banana? Chocolate? Okalahoma?

The woman of industry thought it over for a few for a few moments. She needed a word that would suit his punishment for making her wait as long as she did. After changing into her latex uniform for the afternoon's events, she thought of the perfect word to give to her pet.

"The word for the day is more" she answered coolly as she straddled his hips

Before Marco could protest the choice of words, Star put the ball-gag in his mouth and went right to work on him.

 _ **An hour later**_

"You better give me a raise, woman!" Marco shouted at his mistress as he ripped the Bo-peep costume off of his person before trying to wipe off the words 'dirty slut' off of his forehead


	4. Bloodbath & Beyond

_**Song: Bloodbath & Beyond by Ice Nine Kills **_

_**AU: Vampire**_

As Star watched the sun sink into the horizon from her bedroom window, she began to wonder what the coming night would bring her. Would it be a sweet dream, or a horrendous nightmare? In either case, the young girl felt a tinge of excitement to see what awaited her in the dreamscape. Lately, Star's dreams and night terrors have been focused solely on a singular figure, a prince in fact. It was a boy around her age—or at least appeared to be the same age as her. He once told her that he was over five hundred years old, and by he spoke and carried himself, she could almost believe. The boy from Star's dreams first appeared as bat fluttering about just outside her bedroom window, then the following night he seeped into her room as a cloud of mist.

Each night he came to her, he would tell her of all the fantastic things he wished to show the girl. He told her of the beauties of the night and all it held for her once she joined him. Star longed to be with her mysterious prince, but he would tell her that she wasn't ready to be with him just yet, but soon she would join her prince under the moonlight. Each time he left her before the sun rose, he would a kiss on her neck to signify his love for her before departing back into the fading darkness.

In the following days of their visits, Star's health began to decline. She became weaker and the sun's light started to irritate her skin. The girl's sudden sickness deeply troubled her friends and family, who were perplexed as to how someone like Star could become so ill in so little time. They had doctors examine her, but could only find a single pair of bitemarks on her neck; the kiss from her prince. While most of the doctors could not determine what was wrong with her, most of them deduced that her aliment came from the bitemark. In their desperation to get actual answers, Star's parents turned to the esteemed Dr. Toffee for help.

Dr. Toffee was not only a world-renowned physician, but he was also known for being an expert on the occult as well. The doctor checked over the bitemarks on Star's neck and immediately became concerned. He ordered the girl's mother and father to place a crucifix over the windowsill and put wolfsbane and garlic throughout her bedroom. Though Toffee didn't explain as to how this would help her to heal, Star's parents did as the doctor ordered. To the best of her ability, Star argued with them, telling them that the smell of the garlic and wolfsbane was too much for her to get any sleep.

For hours she languished in her bed by the horrid smells that now surrounded her. To make matters worse, she knew that these wicked plants would drive her prince away from her, and that was something she couldn't allow. So, when her parents retired for the night, Star went about tossing the wolfsbane and garlic as well as toss the crucifix into the fire where it wouldn't harm her lover. Once everything was cleared out of the room, Star now waited for her prince to come for her.

She watched as the sun finally set over the horizon and allow the night and all its wonders to roam the land. It didn't long for the young girl to see a cloud of mist seep through the cracks in her window. Once the mist rolled into her room, it began to rise upward before forming into the shape of a young boy wearing dark clothing and a long black cape that was draped around his body. Despite having brown skin, the boy almost had a pale complexion to him. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his fingernails were long and pointed like the claws of an animal. The boy gave Star a smile, revealing his pair of long fangs as he did.

"Marco…" she dreamily whispered to him

"Hello, beloved" he replied as he slowly walked up to her bedside "I feared I would not see you again"

"As did I, my love" Star agreed "is tonight the night?"

"Yes, it is" her prince confirmed "my blood will flow through your veins. You will live through the centuries to come, as I have lived"

With that, Marco rolled out the sleeve of his shirt before biting deeply into it with his fangs. He then held his now bleeding arm over the sickly girl and let the drops of his tainted blood drip into her mouth. As Star drank his blood, she could feel Marco's power begin to overtake her like never before. It was as if some unholy fire had been ignited inside her body. She began to gag and wheeze for air, struggling to speak, let alone scream. Marco merely stood over here as he watched her transformation take place. Finally, Star's life left her body and Marco departed, there was so much to do to prepare the girl for her new life.

The next morning, Star's mother and father found their daughter's corpse laying in her bed. days later, a funeral was held for Star, to which her friends and family collectively grieved for the loss of the girl. Just as it was with the rest of her family, Star was buried in family's mausoleum where her parents prayed she would finally be given the peace she had been denied during the days of her sickness. Dr. Toffee requested to examine her body before her burial, but her father denied it.

Two weeks after Star's funeral, her mother went to the family's crypt to pay her respects to her child. But when she arrived at the Butterfly family's tomb, she was horrified to discover that her daughter's coffin had been taken from the crypt. It was at that moment that she noticed a pair of bats fly out of the tomb and into the night's sky, no doubt for prey to feast upon.


End file.
